


Лучше налей шампанского

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s08e09 Make Me Kai, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: Слегка измененная версия сцены из 8.09 между Дэнни и Стивом в последние минуты перед получением антидота.





	Лучше налей шампанского

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'd Rather Have Champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980769) by [PhoebeMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller). 



— Пожалуйста, только не воду.  
  
Дэнни натянул одеяло до подбородка, отворачивая от Стива голову. Он знал, что ведет себя по-детски, но сил с этим бороться у него все равно не было.  
  
Стив не сдавался.  
  
— Дэнни, тебе нужно…  
  
— Мне нужно, — Дэнни сделал паузу и привстал, безуспешно пытаясь удержать на плечах одеяло, — сказать тебе…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет? — нахмурился Дэнни.  
  
— Не сейчас.  
  
Стив снял крышку с бутылки и сделал глоток.  
  
Рука Дэнни выскользнула из-под одеяла и нашла руку Стива. Их взгляды встретились на секунду, потом Стив снова отпил из бутылки. Дэнни вздохнул, откинувшись на подушки, повернулся удобнее и поморщился.  
  
— Держись, помощь уже в пути.  
  
— Стараюсь изо всех сил.  
  
Он лежал, судорожными глотками втягивая воздух через нос и медленно выпуская из легких. Стив разгладил на нем одеяло.  
  
— Как и всегда.  
  
— Ага, — фыркнул Дэнни. Ему было уже все равно, насколько жалко это прозвучит.  
  
— У тебя был снижен иммунитет. Ты не слабый.  
  
Дэнни снова начал подниматься, вдруг чем-то встревоженный. Стало заметнее, что его трясло от лихорадки, пот ручьями стекал по лицу.  
  
— А кто так говорит.  
  
— Я тебя знаю, — Стив опустил руку ему на плечо и осторожно толкнул назад, заставляя лечь на спину. — Ты болел. Чарли принес из школы вирус.  
  
— Дети и их супермикробы, — пробормотал Дэнни, закрывая глаза.  
  
— Именно. Так что ты не слабый, — сказал Стив. —  Просто не повезло.  
  
Он откинул с лица Дэнни прядь волос и снова протянул ему воду.  
  
— Пожалуйста, выпей.  
  
— Лучше налей шампанского, — Дэнни слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Смотрите, он еще может шутить. Не все потеряно. Давай, выпей немного.  
  
— Не хочу я пить, — на этот раз громче сказал Дэнни, потом прокашлялся и добавил: — Мне холодно.  
  
Ладонь Стива мягким движением легла ему на лоб, задержалась там на несколько секунд и съехала на щеку.  
  
— Держись.  
  
Дэнни повернул голову и прильнул к его руке. Сказал что-то невнятное, кажется, соглашаясь.  
  
Стив закрыл глаза и со вздохом поник. Из последних сил сражаясь со слабостью, он отпустил Дэнни, чтобы на этот раз поправить одеяло на собственных плечах.  
  
— Ты тоже, — прошептал Дэнни.  
  
— Что я тоже?  
  
— Держись.  
  
Слова прозвучали тише морского бриза. Мгновение спустя могло показаться, что никто их и вовсе не произносил.  
  
Стив отреагировал так же, как всегда, только чуть медленнее:  
  
— Я в порядке, напарник.  
  
Его напускная храбрость мгновенно рассеялась, когда он понял, что не слышит ответ.  
  
— Дэнни? — Стив сжал его плечо, мысленно приказывая себе не терять самообладание. — Эй, ты чего?  
  
Молчание Дэнни будто сорвало с петель последний щит. Стив закрыл рот ладонью, останавливая желание позвать Дэнни еще раз, скованный страхом, что, возможно, все это уже не имеет значения. Слезы сползли по щекам вперемешку с потом.  
  
Треск рации заставил Стива замереть.  
  
— Коммандер Макгарретт? Это Воздух-один. Как слышно?  
  
— Воздух-один? — удивленно ответил Стив, еще не веря, что ему не показалось. Через пару мгновений он взял себя в руки и сказал: — Воздух-один, слышу вас четко и ясно.  
  
— Коммандер, будьте наготове. Мы приближаемся к вашему местоположению.  
  
Стив выпрямился и глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— Стив! — громкий голос Лу обрушился на него громовым раскатом. — Мы достали противоядие!  
  
— У нас получится, Дэнни, — Стив погладил накрытую одеялом фигуру рядом с собой. — Вертолет уже здесь. Держись.  
  
Движимый всплеском адреналина он вскочил на ноги и, бросив последний быстрый взгляд через плечо, покинул каюту.


End file.
